Voices of Omega
by DR Fronkensteen
Summary: Short excerpts of interviews with those who make a living on the corrupt and violent space station known as Omega.


(Excerpt from _Voices__of__Omega__, _by Sarah King.Chapter 10: Light in the Darkness)

One of the most rare occurrences on Omega is the formation of charity organizations. Mostly it's just the culture and economic circumstances of the station: if most people are poor, there's no one to give to charity. It is also not in the the interest of the gangs to give anything away; without strings attached at least.

One of the biggest charity organizations was formed by a salarian doctor, Mordin Solus. He has managed to avoid being shut down by the gangs due to his experience with the Special Tasks Group, which means he could probably be as brutal as the thugs harassing him. I could not get in contact with the doctor himself, but I did manage to find someone who worked for his clinic.

Vox Castus was willing to meet with me to talk about his time on Omega. I had only been on the station for a few hours before we were able to arrange an interview. We chose one of the smaller, quiet bars, as the thumping music and rowdy crowds would make it difficult to hear in the larger, more popular clubs.

I was late arriving to our meeting place, having lost my sense of direction in the winding, crowded staircases and hallways. I finally found the right place: a small, dark pub tucked away in an out-of-the-way corner of the wards. There seemed to be an air of depression over the place; the music being played was soft, and the patrons heads were hung low. A stark contrast to the drug-induced sensory overload of the busier clubs like Afterlife.

While there was more than one turian in the establishment, quite a few actually, Castus stood out instantly. He was seated alone in one of the booths near the back and he appeared younger than I had expected; no older than 30 at the most. At the same time, it looked as if those few years had been hell. His eyes looked weary, like he hadn't slept for a long time. His armor was worn, showing the many scars of battle.

I introduced myself and sat down in the booth across from him. Before I could start recording with my omni-tool, he made a comment about a human female traveling alone through Omega. I dismissed it with a chuckle, transitioning right into my planned dialogue. I explained the purpose behind the interview, how I was writing an article on the economic conditions throughout the Terminus Systems. He spoke steadily and concisely, projecting a strong sense of confidence. At the same time, his voice was tinged with a softness, carrying the same feeling that his eyes did.

**How****did****you****come****to****be****on****Omega****? ****Why****did****you****come****?**

Vox shifted in his seat for a moment, seeming like he didn't know where to start. "Well... I started out in the Hierarchy, like most turians do. I did my time there and tried to settle down on the Citadel. I was planning on applying to C-Sec, it was a dream job I had wanted since I was little." He let out a long sigh, spinning a glass around in between his hands.

"Then the incident with the geth and Sovereign happened. Tore my life apart. All of my goals were gone. Destroyed. I had no direction or purpose anymore... I held a few odd jobs on the Citadel for a year or so after that, but none of them were really satisfying. Sometime during these months, I heard the name Archangel. Didn't think much of it, until I it seemed like I was hearing it on a weekly, then daily, then hourly basis. Don't know if that's just because the news was making a bigger deal out of him, or if I was subconsciously following his story."

**Who****is****Archangel****?**

Vox laughed, shaking his head slightly. "I forgot that you're new here... Even though most people learn about him in the first few hours of being on the station. Archangel is a vigilante who decided to take on crime and corruption on Omega. Sounds crazy, I know; it's like trying to rid an ocean of wetness. He's doing a pretty good job at it, though. He's pissed off every major crime syndicate he could reach. The guy is a ghost, too-couldn't find anything about him. It's like he just appeared one day out of thin air and started offing mercs."

**How****did****he****make****you****want****to****come****here****?**

"Purpose, I guess... Here's a guy with a goal, and it looks like nothing will stop him from getting there. I wanted to join him. It all seems so silly now... Like a child obsessing over an idol."

**So****you****changed****your****mind****about****him****?**

"No... More like I realized I didn't belong with him, and he wanted nothing to do with me. Nothing personal, I can understand why he said no, but it was still a shock at the same time. I actually ran into an old friend who was already working with Doctor Solus. He offered me a position at the clinic, and I accepted."

**Who****is****this****old****friend****?**

"Nick O'Neil... One of the rudest, meanest and ill mannered humans you'll ever meet. But the guy knows right from wrong, and just that is enough to make you a saint in this place. He was a combat medic in the Alliance before he got kicked out for bad behavior. I met him when he crashed his ship onto a geth infested planet. I saved his ass, and he saved my ass... After we both almost killed each other. After we were rescued, we parted ways and hadn't seen each other for years."

**So****Nick****introduced****you****to****Doctor****Solus****, ****and****gave****you****a****position****at****the****clinic****. ****What****exactly****do****you****do****there****? **

"Security. The gangs are a huge threat to the clinic, and any skilled fighters are needed just as much as medical personnel. I usually work with Nick. We go to areas outside of the clinic to treat those who can't get there themselves. It was the doc's idea. He thought it would improve relations with the merc groups. It did improve _some_ relations, but mostly with the guys that were already leaving us alone. The gangs are still a huge problem."

**Whats****a****typical****day****like****at****the****clinic****? **

"We have our quiet days and busy days... Usually, Nick and I are on call 24/7 to go out when someone gets word to the clinic. Other times we help out there. He's a medic, so he's always busy helping with the patients. There's always other help that is needed, too, like going out for supplies, cleaning, and recruiting new volunteers. I used to be pretty busy as well, until Archangel started keeping all of the troublemakers busy. Even though most of the violence is now directed at him, there's a constant stream of plague victims coming to the clinic. We're almost overloaded just trying to take care of them now, I can't image how we'd handle injuries from the gangs again if they lose their focus on Archangel. I try to stay away from the sick as much as possible when I'm there, Doc Mordin's orders. Hell, even with that I'm surprised I haven't had the plague affect me yet..."

**The****Plague****?**

Vox nodded as he took a sip from his glass. "Its been going around the past few months. A whole section of the wards, referred to as the slums, are quarantined. If you know the right people, you can get around the locked down areas. It only affects non human races: Turians, salarians, krogan, batarian... Most think that the humans are behind it, which generates a lot of ill feelings towards your race... More than there already is."

**You****said****you****'****re****surprised****you****haven****'****t****caught****it****yet****. ****Are****you****taking****any****other****precautions****to****avoid****it****?**

"I try to avoid the affected areas as much as possible. Which is difficult, because the clinic is right in the middle of where I shouldn't be. I suit up in full gear whenever there's a risk of getting it. The Doc modified my armor with some filtration and sanitation technology borrowed from the quarians. If there's anyone who knows how to keep the germs out, it's them. Mordin also checks on me frequently. He's pretty close to a cure, too, so maybe we'll be able to test it out if I ever get sick."

**Does****the****doctor****pay****you****at****all****?**

The turian laughed, leaning forward onto the table in front of him. "He does the best he can, but I wouldn't call it a salary. Most of the full time volunteers get food and a place to sleep, even if it's just a sheet in a quiet corner of the clinic. I don't blame him, there isn't much money in charity work, and the volunteers know what they're getting into. I make a little on the side doing stuff here and there... Bouncing at clubs, minor security details, stuff like that. It may sound kind of odd, but people actually do like being able to hire a gun that isn't a violent thug... The mercs here don't give them that option. Not _all_hired guns are necessarily violent thugs."

**You****keep****mentioning****the****gangs****and****mercenary****groups****. ****Who****are****they****? ****What****are****they****doing****on****Omega****? **

"There 's too many to count... Every idiot with a gun and an attitude either joins up or tries to form their own. Most of the small gangs blink in and out of existence pretty quick. The larger ones are the source of all of our problems. Well, most of them. There's the Blue Suns. They're one of the more professional-looking groups. One of the more professionally trained groups, too. They don't hire anyone without military training, and then recruits are put through another round of training of their own. Mostly humans, batarians, and turians. They market themselves as a 'security company.' Same thing as Eclipse, although they don't have as many hard core soldiers. Eclipse are mostly humans, salarians and asari. They employ more tech and biotic abilities, and they do it pretty damn well. The last established group is the most unorganized. But they're the only group that still scares me. The Blood Pack, made of vorcha and krogan." Vox let out a light sigh for a moment, appearing to be searching for his next words.

"The constant fighting among these groups was the source of most of the violence and corruption around here. They don't care about who gets caught in the middle, they only want more power for themselves. Currently, they're all working together to bring down Archangel. Violence has actually gone down as a result. But I'm afraid of what's going to happen once he is gone. Will they go back to fighting each other, killing innocents who get caught in the crossfire? Or will they stay united, and gain complete control of the station? I don't know which option is worse..."

**In****the****face****of****the****gang****problem****, ****why****did****the****doctor****still****decide****to****set****up****the****clinic****?**

"I'm not sure of his true motivations, I hardly get a chance to talk to him. He's always working. Maybe he saw a need that had to be filled. Maybe he wanted to continue to help after his military service. He's the only living being I can see pulling something like this off on Omega. He doesn't appear to be afraid of anything. Not the plague, not the gangs..."

**How****does****he****deal****with****the****gangs****?**

"Brutally. He has no qualms about killing someone he deems as a threat to himself, his staff or his patients. And he has no qualms about displaying the bodies of those he has killed as a warning. Unethical? Maybe. Crude? Sure. But that's how life is. Especially here."

**How****long****does****he****plan****on****keeping****the****clinic****open****?**

"Again, you'll have to ask him that question to be sure. From what I see, it doesn't look like he plans on closing down anytime soon. I'd assume he'll keep it open as long as possible."

**How****long****do****you****plan****on****staying****?**

"I don't have a sure answer to that, either... I don't have any plans to leave anytime soon. I don't have any family, besides for some extended members that I haven't seen since I was a child. Although there is one thing: I would like to feel real sunlight at least one last time before I die."

**I****noticed****the****lack****of****real****light****on****the****station****. ****How****do****you****handle****it****? **

"Any way I can. It was hard to deal with the first couple of months I was here, but I was able to adapt. There are places where you can go that sell "real" sunlight, but it still isn't the same. I've seen my fair share of people visiting the clinic due to depression. I imagine the lack of sunlight has something to do with it."

**Lack****of****real****light****aside****, ****Omega****sounds****like****a****tough****place****to****make****a****living****. ****What****do****you****do****to****relax****?**

"There's no shortage of clubs here. You'll be able to find almost anything related to sex, drugs or music on Omega. And I mean _anything__._ I usually prefer quiet when I try to relax, but...there is the occasional instance when I feel the need to go get blind drunk."

Our interview continued for longer. Longer than I had intended. There was more to the people who ran this clinic than I had first thought. I asked Vox if he could show me to the clinic so I could meet the Doctor Solus. He flatly refused, citing how dangerous it was in that area, and that the doctor probably would not halt his work to speak with a reporter. Vox was kind enough to set up a meeting with one of the other clinic workers, Nick O'Neil.

As I packed up to leave, Vox offered to escort me back to where I was staying, citing that it "wasn't safe". Normally, I would have declined this offer. But after speaking with him for a couple of hours, I realized how dangerous a place Omega could be. I kindly accepted. It sure is odd that, in such a horrible place, you can still find good people.


End file.
